nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome 2.0 (skin)
|image= |link=http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110826125761/nitrome/images/a/a2/Nitrome20Skin.png |released=August 25th 2011 |feature=Nitrome.com 2.0 |avatarsFromSkin= |avatarsInSkin= |special= }} Nitrome 2.0 is the eleventh skin released on Nitrome.com. The skin was released on August 25th 2011, and was released along with the Nitrome 2.0 version of the site. Description The skin contains a bridge, where the Cactus Men can be seen in their Handcart Truck, near the Mecha Saur from Rubble Trouble Tokyo near the Demolition Crew (more exactly Barry, 2 Larrys, Garry and the Boss) from the Rubble Trouble Series relocating a part of the bridge with the helicopter using Grabber. In a part of the bridge is a race, where the bearded man, Guard Dog, a small legged blob, Turner, the princess, King Frog and a Henchmen (maybe Enemy 585) appear in Karts. They Karts have just 4 wheels and a steering-wheel, while others lack a steering-wheel. Turner doesn't have a steering wheel, and some Karts have a steering Wheel but it is hard to see. On one hill, the raccoon (Fighting Game version) is sitting down playing on an NES with the Turbo Controller . The sea has islands which have buildings, One is "Nitrome Towers", which has a giant parasite climbing it with Princess Nectarine in one tentacle. On the other island is a tower with a knight from Knight Trap and enemies from Knight Trap, with the Knight attempting to scale the tower. Another building has Sleepwalkers who are waling out of a Portal; on top of the building is a chick from Chick Flick. On another island is a giant venus fly trap (Super Feed Me version) escaping Plume by breaking the glass. A nearby hill has leeches from Super Feed Me in a desert zone. In between the two hills is a pipe, and a previously unidentified character (revealed to be swindler) hangs from it. Next to Plume are two ships, one ship with the pirate flag on the right that holds two squirrels from Chick Flick, and the one on the left which have pirates from Mutiny. In on the Bridge is many cars made to look like other Nitrome Characters. One car has the Monkey on the back, who is infested with Beetles. Many buildings are seen around the area, two buildings that looks like Magneboy and one what looks like a Henchmen. A lot of characters appear as trucks. For example, Chiseler and Zapo. A hill looks like repaired by the Chiseler after it was destroyed. This is a reference to the ending of Chisel 2 game. Appearances File:Nitrome20Skin.png|650px poly 1 389 9 374 22 374 28 389 41 385 49 364 49 349 60 341 51 332 60 317 58 311 49 311 37 303 26 303 26 315 14 320 12 324 9 324 16 309 5 309 The cactus men from Off the Rails poly 1341 305 1337 305 1330 300 1324 309 1309 317 1309 328 1316 330 1320 342 1326 353 1326 367 1330 384 1341 391 The cactus men from Off the Rails poly 1221 303 1232 322 1286 343 1307 336 1312 315 1307 296 1257 271 1240 276 1230 284 A giant sample from the Toxic series poly 1219 250 1194 265 1190 317 1272 359 1318 344 1314 334 1289 342 1232 319 1224 300 1242 277 1244 267 A truck resembling the Hazmat hero from the Toxic series poly 936 267 938 309 966 321 978 317 976 269 957 258 Turner from Enemy 585 poly 919 328 919 343 911 347 911 353 930 364 951 353 940 343 938 324 926 324 The bearded man from Enemy 585 poly 878 263 878 284 873 303 861 311 861 322 871 320 871 336 880 341 875 349 892 355 905 349 905 336 917 338 917 301 911 299 905 286 905 267 King frog from Enemy 585 poly 808 361 802 376 802 391 827 397 838 387 829 382 819 368 A small legged blob from Enemy 585 poly 775 395 762 423 771 435 796 431 794 423 796 410 781 408 The bearded man's guard dog from Enemy 585 poly 796 427 789 441 789 460 800 469 823 469 825 458 823 448 817 423 Enemy 585 from the game with the same name poly 863 477 854 479 854 490 848 494 848 509 867 517 884 502 869 479 The princess from Enemy 585 poly 892 512 905 515 905 538 917 548 919 540 932 544 926 556 936 565 938 588 930 601 878 598 859 588 859 561 869 559 867 552 873 542 882 552 A car in the shape of the yellow Triclopian soldier from Bullethead poly 777 609 771 642 806 657 878 634 865 613 878 601 838 577 825 588 808 580 785 592 785 607 773 607 A truck in the from of Zapo from Fault Line poly 718 611 699 639 683 643 664 657 668 676 712 714 762 695 762 672 754 657 741 647 A truck in the shape of Chiseler from the Chisel series poly 496 658 490 664 481 668 473 662 464 672 462 677 448 670 452 685 443 704 446 723 460 733 462 742 490 754 502 754 544 771 548 781 586 784 641 752 649 752 672 740 687 714 674 683 651 670 641 677 563 706 540 700 500 679 A car in the shape of the stretchy dog from Silly Sausage poly 395 630 376 626 370 632 383 641 383 651 368 668 366 687 408 706 450 687 450 676 433 666 431 664 423 657 420 641 404 630 393 639 The tank from Tanked Up poly 326 567 326 584 351 588 347 597 339 601 339 632 410 632 410 605 402 603 397 588 418 582 416 571 378 565 381 574 366 574 A car in the shape of a rabbit from Droplets poly 362 498 362 515 364 540 393 540 395 523 391 496 Flash cat from the game with the same name poly 330 512 351 554 418 556 423 517 The caterpillar from Flash Cat poly 413 451 418 462 429 461 422 450 A beetle from Canopy poly 432 471 438 488 442 492 447 488 447 471 A beetle from Canopy poly 408 472 402 489 412 490 420 477 A beetle from Canopy poly 452 448 435 450 435 433 443 423 431 406 404 414 410 435 410 454 393 477 395 488 414 504 446 500 475 485 502 456 477 454 475 467 467 475 Canopy from the game with the same name poly 469 326 469 337 477 356 485 356 492 341 492 328 Boss from the Rubble Trouble series poly 523 309 513 309 504 324 508 345 527 343 534 328 Garry from the Rubble Trouble series poly 402 253 399 267 404 288 418 284 429 274 418 257 456 267 446 267 433 280 439 290 452 295 460 278 Larry and his brother from the Rubble Trouble series poly 418 142 410 139 402 152 406 163 425 173 Barry from the Rubble Trouble series poly 446 115 418 110 387 110 368 129 374 146 393 152 397 167 387 165 387 178 408 190 458 173 450 157 456 150 473 150 481 150 467 123 The helicopter from the Rubble Trouble series poly 223 240 202 263 198 266 194 289 207 297 217 308 230 305 244 312 274 297 261 261 A car in the shape of the orange angel from the Twin Shot series poly 77 199 60 205 58 213 18 251 20 272 47 297 64 287 58 306 74 341 62 354 77 369 106 352 91 377 106 381 106 329 125 306 129 257 127 224 118 228 118 222 110 222 110 209 100 222 83 213 A mecha saur from Rubble Trouble Tokyo poly 1261 427 1242 440 1242 458 1255 465 1276 465 1289 482 1312 469 1314 448 1295 431 An octopus from Hot Air poly 1263 503 1242 497 1224 507 1211 491 1198 518 1209 549 1247 560 1247 541 1259 545 1280 526 An octopus from Hot Air poly 987 658 964 648 953 637 924 646 924 658 926 677 915 675 903 681 924 692 938 692 966 700 955 709 980 700 1003 683 993 679 An octopus from Hot Air poly 1029 84 1029 97 1016 99 1016 107 1035 120 1049 122 1052 111 1052 97 A duck from Flightless poly 1035 424 1029 450 1033 452 1029 477 1039 489 1056 483 1049 466 1049 452 1064 450 1058 433 A tree from B.C. Bow Contest poly 1131 343 1104 343 1104 359 1114 359 1112 382 1127 382 1133 376 1127 355 A tree from B.C. Bow Contest poly 1257 540 1242 540 1238 555 1255 565 1265 563 A red pirate from Mutiny poly 1150 500 1140 500 1133 506 1140 525 1152 521 A red pirate from Mutiny poly 1196 513 1184 515 1177 528 1184 542 1196 545 1200 532 The red pirate captain from Mutiny poly 1106 257 1083 278 1058 267 1062 286 1091 299 1094 288 1112 280 1121 265 The unreleased game Surface poly 1282 605 1265 609 1265 618 1274 632 A squirrel from Chick Flick poly 1228 610 1209 612 1207 631 1232 631 A squirrel from Chick Flick poly 1140 563 1138 559 1117 561 1117 574 1091 584 1094 593 1110 589 1146 593 1150 576 Blue from the Test Subject series poly 1087 624 1117 626 1114 607 1104 599 1087 601 1085 616 A dodge orange enzyme from Test Subject Blue poly 1068 603 1052 610 1037 601 1033 622 1049 622 1064 637 1098 639 1083 626 1089 624 A walking orange enzyme from Test Subject Blue poly 991 317 991 343 1010 353 1031 341 1024 320 1005 305 A satellite dish with Cuboy's face poly 622 301 622 383 676 362 668 280 Cuboy's face on the front of Nitrome Towers poly 854 678 834 678 825 708 836 725 857 714 Canary 214-LE from the game Canary poly 741 196 737 234 760 246 758 291 789 305 831 288 831 238 844 230 844 192 808 167 A house in the shape of Magneboy from the game with the same name poly 706 204 693 208 693 221 706 225 Princess Nectarine from Knight Trap poly 718 108 685 110 664 125 655 125 653 135 634 106 607 104 609 122 618 133 628 143 638 160 645 175 630 177 624 187 628 196 651 198 645 202 636 211 645 225 659 217 672 215 701 244 739 221 727 200 752 173 735 116 The parasite from the game with the same name circle 622 93 10 The face of a red line from Twang poly 626 141 588 160 594 177 582 187 582 214 567 229 571 359 622 386 680 367 672 223 659 221 651 162 Nitrome Towers itself poly 664 464 628 479 630 491 649 506 651 485 674 479 A turbo controller for the NES poly 632 454 588 483 615 502 626 479 649 471 The Nitrome Enjoyment System console poly 701 433 685 418 670 427 666 439 653 448 659 458 676 462 676 469 657 481 657 511 641 498 645 481 641 492 636 473 630 492 618 502 649 527 638 578 653 544 691 544 710 542 739 546 760 525 739 490 731 452 701 452 A bulkier version of the raccoon from The Bucket poly 578 542 536 534 532 545 546 559 548 572 561 572 565 555 An executive from Nitrome Must Die poly 582 553 563 549 563 578 582 580 An employee from Nitrome Must Die poly 546 557 529 557 525 578 544 578 An employee from Nitrome Must Die poly 179 580 167 576 154 586 152 601 165 609 177 609 183 597 Swindler from the game with the same name poly 498 406 498 423 508 431 508 456 538 477 582 460 573 370 540 353 506 368 A building in the shape of a henchman from Enemy 585 poly 181 634 142 657 171 678 139 695 160 716 255 678 Some sushi poly 114 437 100 435 81 410 74 429 56 423 45 435 81 437 72 454 74 473 93 448 93 467 98 469 110 441 The Venus fly trap from the Feed Me series poly 74 454 62 467 62 515 102 525 139 513 139 469 123 456 104 473 Plume from the Feed Me series poly 295 425 265 441 272 454 290 460 299 475 290 490 269 498 255 509 246 521 228 500 173 496 160 513 171 521 173 509 211 521 232 538 267 538 280 515 311 498 313 481 301 452 305 437 290 427 280 427 A leech from Super Feed Me poly 355 280 330 271 341 282 339 296 347 299 A sleepwalker from Sandman poly 404 367 391 367 378 380 389 388 395 388 A sleepwalker from Sandman poly 381 406 355 408 347 414 347 431 366 437 366 418 A sleepwalker from Sandman poly 366 305 349 314 355 332 368 339 372 318 A sleepwalker from Sandman poly 332 267 320 280 322 294 343 286 343 271 A portal from Sandman poly 362 341 349 360 328 370 355 372 368 379 355 389 337 397 332 406 347 416 341 429 332 435 332 387 320 379 313 387 316 393 328 389 326 433 322 439 307 441 303 450 297 460 295 475 307 483 339 483 341 469 341 456 364 437 381 431 389 423 381 416 385 408 399 404 408 400 418 385 418 374 404 366 387 362 376 358 366 343 A bunch of sand from Sandman poly 1087 127 1070 137 1066 156 1073 169 1077 198 1098 196 1098 164 1110 143 1094 131 Hot Air from the game with the same name poly 190 288 175 288 173 305 181 316 A knight from Knight Trap circle 313 166 10 A chick from Chick Flick poly 191 271 168 280 168 260 189 249 A saw trap from Knight Trap poly 192 183 174 186 177 197 184 208 193 200 A bat trap from Knight Trap poly 167 236 167 251 174 245 A spike trap from Knight Trap poly 184 224 174 234 176 244 186 249 195 240 A slime trap from Knight Trap default This is the Nitrome 2.0 skin, a skin made to conmemorate the 2.0 version of Nitrome's website desc none *Cactus Men (Off the Rails) *Hazmat Hero truck (Toxic Series) *Giant sample (Toxic Series) *Turner (Enemy 585) *King Frog (Enemy 585) *Bearded Man (Enemy 585) *Guard dog (Enemy 585) *Small Legged Blob (Enemy 585) *Enemy 585 (Enemy 585) *Princess (Enemy 585) *Gun Helmet Car (Based off Bullethead) *Zapo Car (Based off Fault Line) *Chiseler Car (Based off Chisel series) *Stretchy Dog Car (Based off Silly Sausage) *Tank (Tanked Up) *Rabbit Car (Based off Droplets) *Flash Cat & Caterpillar (Flash Cat) *Canopy (Canopy) *Beetles (Canopy) *Boss (Rubble Trouble) *Garry (Rubble Trouble) *Larry (Rubble Trouble) *Barry (Rubble Trouble) *Helicopter (Rubble Trouble) *Angel Car (Based off Twin Shot Series) *Mecha Saur (Rubble Trouble Tokyo) *Octopuses (Hot Air) *Hot Air (Hot Air) *Duck (Flightless) *B.C. Bow Contest Trees (B.C. Bow Contest) *Red Pirates (Mutiny) *Red line (Twang) *Orange and Grey Squirrels (Chick Flick) *Blue (Test Subject Blue) *Dodge Orange Enzymes (Test Subject Blue) *Walking Orange Enzymes (Test Subject Blue) *Canary 214-LE (Canary) *Magneboy house (Based off Magneboy) *Henchman house (based of Enemy 585) *Parasite (Parasite) *Princess Nectarine (Knight Trap) *Nitrome Towers (No game) *Bulkier Raccoon (The Bucket) *Nitrome Enjoyment System (No game) *Turbo Controller (No game) *Executives (NMD) *Employees (NMD) *Swindler (Swindler) *Sushi - (Final Ninja series) *Venus fly trap (Feed Me) *Plume (Feed Me) *Leeches (Super Feed Me) *Sleepwalkers (Sandman) *Sand (Sandman) *Portals (Sandman) *Chicks (Chick Flick) *Knights (Knight) *Saw Traps (Knight Trap) *Bat Traps (Knight Trap) *Spike Traps (Knight Trap) *Slime trap (Knight Trap) *Surface *Cuboy Hints *Swindler - Swindler appears over some sushi *Super Feed Me - Although already revealed, enemies and objects from the game appear on a hill *Nitrome Must Die - Employees and an Executive appear on a hill *Flightless - The character is seen climbing out of Balloons Inc. *Surface - On the second story of Balloon Inc., a coin and what is presumably the main character is seen on the floor Hidden avatar gift On April 19 2014, Nitrome hid an avatar gift in the Nitrome 2.0 skin, obtainable only by those who had a Nitrome account. Clicking the gift grants the viewer an avatar. Characters in the skin Nitrome_2.0._Skin_-_Venus_Fly_Trap.png|Venus fly trap|link=Venus fly trap (Feed Me) Sushi_lunch_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Sushi|link=Sushi lunch Swindler_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Swindler|link=Sushi Lunch Mecha_saur_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Mecha saur|link=Mecha saur Nitrome_2.0_skin_parasite.png|Parasite|link=Parasite (character) Hot_Air_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Hot Air|link=Hot Air (character) Balloons_Inc._-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Balloon and station|link=Hot Air series Cactus_men_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Cactus men|link=Cactus men Nitrome_2.0_Skin_Raccoon.png|Raccoon|link=Raccoon Toxic_truck_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|A truck coloured like Toxic|link=Toxic (character) Blue_-_Nitrome_2_.0_skin.png|Blue|link=Blue Blue_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Blue and green/orange enzymes|link=Test Subject series Pirates_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Pirates|link=Pirates Squirrels_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Squirrels|link=Chick Flick Canary_214-LE_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin_(2).png|Canary miner shooting Octoboss|link=Octoboss Nitrome Towers.png|Nitrome Towers|link=Nitrome Towers Bullethead_soldier_truck_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Yellow soldier|link=Soldiers (Bullethead) Tank_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Tank|link=Tank Chiseler_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Chiseler|link=Chiseler Droplets_truck_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Rabbit|link=Rabbits Herricopter.png|Helicopter|link=Helicopter Miner.png|Canary Miner|link=Canary 214-LE Employees and boss.GIF|Employees and an executive Trivia * The Parasite scaling Nitrome Towers with Princess Nectarine in his hand is a reference to King Kong. * The several Enemy 585 characters in mini Go-karts is a reference to Mario Kart. The banana peels and star are also a reference to items from the series. * The skin blends elements from the Classic Skin and modern Nitrome games, along with buildings, highways, and newer Nitrome characters. *It is possible to have the Skin displayed in v1.1 of Nitrome.com by typing in the URL http://www.nitrome.com/skins/index.html?skin_num=1&skin_name=nitromev2 into the URL Bar. This only works if the Nitrome website has not already switches to the 2.0 version. * Nitrome Must Die and Swindler appear in this skin before their game debut. * The squirrels from chick flick appear in the skin with the same boat they used in Classic skin. * Category:Skins Category:Nitrome.com 2.0